Hermione Ann Narcissa Malfoy WHAT!
by dawn345
Summary: this story is going to be move to the title Hermion's New Life. Im not sure when Ill be able to upload but it will be soon. Also the story will be slightly different, but hopefully better!
1. prologe

It was the middle of April . Wet and humid was all the weather had been for weeks. Mrs. Granger had just given her husband a fresh cup of coffee when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," she said as she made her way to the door. When she open the door she was surprised to find her young friend Narcissa standing in the rain with a baby in her arms and a young boy holding her hand.

"Goodness, come in, come in." Jane Granger said hastily as she stepped back to let them in. once they were in Martha took their coats and led them into the main room, where Mark was sipping on his hot coffee.

" Look who's here, . Narcissa, young Draco, oh and this must be your newest . What is her name?" Martha asked as she took the baby from her mothers arms.

" That is Her- my-no-nee," Draco pronounced slowly as he was just learning to talk. The adults in the room laughed at the young child.

"Your going to be a good brother, aren't you lad. Come on and let's leave these ladies to talk . Would you like to see the garden?" at Draco" quick nod of head Mr. Granger led him outside. Once they were outside Narcissi started to cry silent tears.

"Narcissa?" Mrs. Granger Asked worriedly." What wrong? Are you ill?"

" No, no it's nothing like that ." Narcissa answered as she calmed down. She then put on a serious expression. "The truth is ," She began. " Well the truth is I need you to adopt Hermione." At the shocked look on Jane's face she quickly continued. "You know how the Dark Lord has practically taken over our family? Well he doesn't want Draco to ,as he put it, 'soften up', so he says that Draco should he no siblings and that Hermione should be done-away with." By now both women were weeping, "That is why I need you to adopt her, so she won't be killed. I've already filled out the adoption papers. All you have to do is sign it. Please take her in. You're her last hope to survive!"Narcissa finished with a sniffle. " You are my one true friend." she added sadly.

" I'd be more than happy to adopt Hermione."Mrs Granger stated. Narcissa began to cry even harder now, but these tears were tears of delight.

" Oh, thank you ,thank you so much!" she cried and hugged her dear friend.

" No worries." was all Jane said.

"Oh do you mind if I ask a few more favors" Narcissa asked with a sheepish grin.

"Sure"

"Well. firstly, please keep this a secret if you-know-who finds out we will all be in deep trouble. Two ,well, will you give this to Hermione when she turns seventeen?" she asked handing Jane a letter, " And would she be able to move to our house after her birthday, if the Dark Lord has been defeated?"

"Of Course, Narcissa" Jane granger said. Just then the back door swung open and the men entered.

"Come Draco, darling. We must leave now" Narcissa Malfoy led her son toward the door.

Draco tugged on his mother's arm. "My-ne,"was all he said when she looked down, but she knew what he meant.

" Hermione is just staying her for a while" She said with a sad smile.

He looked at Hermione worriedly, his concern for his little sister growing.

"Why Don't you give your sister a hug good-bye?"Narcissa asked ,and Draco went up to his sister ,and gave her a hug. Then he kissed her cheeked and whispered in her ear, "Bye My-nee." Then left with his mother.

"Well John," Jane sighed," It seems like we've got a daughter." Then she told her husband of what happened.


	2. finding out

Hey everybody! I'm back! Sorry for not updating sooner!

Well,there will be a few changes, like Draco is going to be the same age as Hernione(Duh, their twins!)

Mrs. Granger's name is Jane ,not Martha. I messed up there. Oops.

Thoughts will be in _italics_

Well I think that is all, but remember this is my first ever story,so please don't criticize,but I would love some help!!JTHANKS!

………………………………

* * *

**Hermione Granger woke early to the sound of her alarm. She rolled out of bed, after she hit annoying device. Hermione cringed as her warm feet touched the icy floor. Fighting against the thought to return to the warmth of her bed, she made her way to her bathroom.**

**Today, was, her birthday, and Ginny had told her ,well more like demand Hermione be dressed and ready by ten.**

**Hermione took a quick shower and dressed in a purple sweater ,and blue jeans, with a matching scarf and pair of black boots, Then she headed down stairs for breakfast with her parents.**

"**Good morning and happy birthday, Hermione" Mrs. Granger said as Hermione entered the kitchen. Hermione didn't miss the worried expressions her parents' had.**

"**Mornin'. What's wrong? "Hermione asked" You look like you've seen a ghost."**

"**Well," her father began." You see we're not your real parents. We adopted you from a friend because you were in danger." he finished in one breath.**

" **We love you like you were our own, and would protect you with our lives if we had to." Hermione's mother added in between tears." Anyway now that your seventeen, your Mother asked me to give you this." She handed Hermione A old looking letter. "She also called and would like to meet you if you would like."**

**Hermione took time to let this news sink in. She had a lot of question that needed to be answered , but knew this was not the time. **_**I'm adopted? **_**The question kept going through her head. **_**Who are my parents? Why didn't they want me? Do I know them?**_

**She looked down at the letter in her hand with curiosity, That soon became fear.**

_**What if they don't like me? What if their death-eaters?**_

**She shook the horrid thoughts from her mind. **_**Only one way to find out.**_

**Shakily she opened the letter ,and let out a gasp seeing who it was from.**

………………………………

* * *

**So what did ya'll think?If you think it's good then REVIEWplease,but if you think its bad then keep it to yourself!JD.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

HEY EVERYONE! DAWN345 here! I just wanted to tell you all that this story will now be under the title **Hermione's New Life. I'm restarting the story so you might want to read through it again. I hope it will be better than this. I am still looking forward to reviews from you all. Hopefully I can update it today, if not some time this week, because I will be out of town this coming up weekend.**

**THANKS!**

**D.**


End file.
